Motorcycles are a Turn on
by Chas Tsukishiro
Summary: Being the idol of an all boys academy is a tough day job for Max. It's even more frustrating when the object of his affections is the only one who doesn't pay attention to him. [AU, shounenai implications, MaxKai main.]


Title: Motorcycles are a Turn-on  
**Part: **1/2  
**Fandom: **Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
**Author: **Chas Tsukishiro  
**E-mail: **Chas Rockolla [at] sbcglobal dot net  
**Genre: **AU, comedy, shounen-ai, fluff  
**Date Started - Finished: **5/25/04  
**Warnings: **AU, OOC?, shounen-ai implications  
**Pairings: **General population x Max, Max plus Kai  
**Disclaimer: **Beybrade berongs to Bandai Company! YOU BUY SPINNING TOP NOW! IT GIVE YOU HAPPI FEERING!  
  
**A/N: **I was actually going to write a full-length fic about Max being the idol of a boy's high school academy for a challenge from a message board, but with the fear that I'd never make the deadline, I wrote this drabble instead. It's a bit too long to be a drabble, though… so I guess that makes it a ficlet. Eh, whatever. Anyway, Max is ANGRY. So I know he seems OOC. Take it as you will. Ohh yeah… and this is my first piece of Beyblade fan work. Go me.  
  
**Update (as of 8-6-04):** I think I'm gonna try to turn this into a full-length fic. Wish me luck.  
  
Lots of inspiration for this came from a roleplay I'm currently in and manga like Ranma 1/2, Fruits Basket, Kill Me, Kiss Me, and Hana to Kimi. Yay for them. :3  
  
----  
[Prologue]

[Inner Monologue Max]

Some people just don't get it.

They can't for the life of them, understand how hard it is to be me.

To be **cute**.

Oh sure, brush it off. Tell me that "it must be nice" and how easy I've got it just because I have an adorable face, or I'm really petite. The fact that my eyes are as blue as they get and huge as dinner plates and my hair is always bouncy and shiny. Or maybe about how my uniform is about a size too big for me, so it's just the _most darling thing _to see how it hangs off of me and I have to roll up the sleeves.

Go on and tell me all about it, because I've **never** heard it before. **Ever**.  
  
Don't try and tell me that I should be thankful for all of this. It's only causing me trouble. Don't try to tell me I'm a brat for feeling this way about my so-called "valuable assets", either. You're not me and you don't know how it is. So to put it frankly, **shove it**.  
  
Because I don't care what you think. I'm sick of caring about what people think. All it does is drive me crazy. Since everyone thinks I'm "so damn cute", they insist on following me everywhere. I never get a moment to myself to use the phone, or study, or eat lunch. Not without someone squealing at me - and by the way, squealing grates my nerves like an itchy trigger finger - or taking a picture of me. STOPPIT WITH THE PICTURES ALREADY. I KNOW YOU'RE SELLING THEM. I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND HURT YOU.  
  
For pete's sake, the quiet girl that sits next to me in fifth period had a picture of me that was taken in the **boys' locker room**. WHAT SORT OF SICK ANIMALS ARE YOU PEOPLE? Have you no decency? It's driving me up the freaking wall!  
  
.... Sheet. The mysterious photographer(s) could at least gimme a cut of the profits. I'm kind of broke. Everyone keeps stealing my set of house keys, and every time it happens we have to get new keys and get the locks changed. Guess whose allowance that comes out of? Guh. Stupid, insane, _moronic _people. Now I'm in debt to my dad. Seriously in debt. Though I suppose it's only fair. I don't want to make my problem his, even if it is big enough for two people.  
  
Well, not that he'd listen anyway. Every time I try to explain he just cuts me off, pats me on the head and says _"It's the family curse, buddy. Us Mizuharas are irresistible."_  
  
....  
  
**Oh shoot me in the face.** If I haven't heard THAT dumb line a million times in my life. Way to go, dad. You're successfully turning yourself into a walking cliché. Bravo.  
  
Mom told me that going to school in Japan would be a big change. That the curriculum would be harder, days would be longer, rules would be stricter, and fitting in was going to be a nightmare. Of course she was sorely mistaken. That warning she gave me was just another one of her many ploys she used to keep me in Nevada. She just didn't want me to leave, though I don't know why. Now she can be in her damn lab all she wants. I figured my absence would be bliss for her.  
  
I will admit she was right about _something_, though it wasn't anything she said directly.  
  
I'm completely miserable.  
  
The curriculum is fine and so is the schedule. The rules don't bother me much, either. I mean, at least I'm learning here. Not like those pathetic excuses for educational institutions they have in America. It's just that... I fit in way too well...  
  
.... but I don't have a single friend.  
  
I don't have one person I can really count on. They all end up disappointing me eventually! Sure, I hang out with Takao, but it always ends with me punching him in the face for trying to get in my pants. Kane ends every conversation we have with a proposition of me going over to his place for while to study, which in Kanespeak equals _"Wanna get busy while my parents are at work?"_, Kyouju constantly sends me these mushy e-mails, and I even tried going to see a movie with Rei once. 'Cept he fell asleep leaning on my shoulder and then he started _purring_ and it was just too weird for me. I still **refuse** to return his calls.  
  
Of course, the one person I would like to notice me doesn't.  
  
Kai-san is so much different from everyone else. Gyuuuh, I know that I sound like my dad now - a walking cliché - but Kai-san is just so.... wow. Yeah. That's how I describe him. While everyone else in school is squealing after me, he's the only one I'd even dare to think of squealing about. Of course, he's not one to pay attention to what everyone else is paying attention to, so I doubt I even come up on his radar screen. Which is a crying shame, because while people are throwing themselves at my feet - I just wish I could get to know him.  
  
Before you start, I've already thought of the possibility of my just liking Kai-san because he's the only one I _don't_ get attention from. I've juggled that concept for a long time, and I've already come to my conclusion. ... Yeah, that's probably part of it. He's just such a cool guy! With his awesome hair that's never affected by the helmet that he wears when he rides his cool motorcycle, and the way his uniform fits him just right. He's really tall and quiet, and his eyes are narrow and dark, but they say so much... but I can't make out what they're saying. So that's my goal! I wanna get into his soul! I wanna know what he's really like! I wanna know who Hiwatari Kai-san is! 

Of course, since he probably doesn't know of me, that means I'm going to have to approach him. I really haven't had to do that in a while, so it's gonna be a little nerve racking. I've already got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it... thinking about talking to him, and actually hearing his voice for the first time.

What..? Am I having a **panic attack**? 

Mark that down for 2 this week.  
  
That's why I've been doting on him from afar for the last four months and I still haven't made a move. I'm afraid that if I do actually approach him, and he does speak to me... I'll get so flustered I'll fall into a deep coma and never see him again.  
  
Then again, I'll have nothing but the sound of his sweet voice and the image of his beautiful face to accompany me until I wake up again years after the fact.  
  
Hmm... that might be just as good as having him as my boyfriend! I mean, at least I won't have the possibility of him walking away from me to contend with if my being comatose is the case! He'll be in my subconscious! Possibly **forever**!  
  
So maybe I'll try talking to him tomorrow.


End file.
